


In your RV After the Panic

by RandomGuygoesviral



Series: Indruck ft. a love of Coolice [4]
Category: TAZ Amnesty - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Duck is trans and I'll physically fight you, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I typed this in one sitting on ao3 bc I feel like aSS, M/M, Mutual Pining, Read my other stories you hecks, TAZ Amnesty, That good good mothed man, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, good boys, indruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/pseuds/RandomGuygoesviral
Summary: Duck Newton realizes via Aubrey, Jake, and Dani that he has a crush for the first time in over a decade. The only thing he can seem to say to the revelation is:Fuck





	In your RV After the Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points to anyone who knows what the title is a reference to. It's a title of a song, but that's definitely not the exact title. The song it references just happens to be one of my all-time favorites. 
> 
> Also: I am... not a romance writer. My usual stories are horror comedies (no comma) or found family angst.

Duck Newton, in the most basic way possible, was a dumbass. He wasn't stupid, no. At least he personally would rather not believe that he was stupid. He could, however, generally agree with the idea that he was a dumbass. Because he was. Unquestionably, even. He was a complete, utter, dumbass of a man. 

Why was he so very aware that he was such a dumbass? Because he was made unavoidably aware of it by the three musketeers of the Amnesty Lodge. He was made aware in a horrible, horrible way that he had a crush. A  _crush_. Duck Newton, middle aged forest ranger, a  ** _crush_**! Him!

* * *

"So Duck, how are you today?" Aubrey Little 'The Lady Flame' questioned, her gaggle of friends to either side of her. 

Duck, who was sitting on one of the lounge chairs in the lodge glanced up to her, before instantly groaning," What do y'all want this time?"

Yes, indeed, this time. There had been more than one time. The last time included him jumping off of a tree, an evergreen, and falling into a bush. A bush which was known for having painful thorns. Before that, it was a less painful task. At least physically. The three of 'em had him go on and pull something for Indrid Cold. An elaborate plan to force him to flirt with the guy. He appreciated the sentiment, really, he did. However: that didn't mean he felt comfortable doing any of the stuff they threw at him. The plan involving Indrid, in fact, actually ended up falling through. The guy had the power of foresight, Duck couldn't lie for shit. It ended up leading to a pretty comforting talk. One that Duck was still... incredibly thankful for.

"Nothing!" Jake Coolice spoke up, fiddling with his hair.

"Can't we just want to talk to you?" Aubrey tilted her head with a pout.

Duck pushed himself into a more upright position," Not when all y'all three are together, ya' can't. What is it Aubrey. Dani?"

At that point he had learned that Dani broke easier than the other two. This was reaffirmed by the way the other two glared at her. Her gaze, as always, was trained on the ground. Fists balled as she tried her very best to keep quiet. She was gonna crack soon though! He could be absolutely sure of it.

"Dani?" he hummed again, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine!" the blonde yelped suddenly," Fine, fine. Aubrey don't you give me that look!... It's about Indrid again."

" _What_ about Indrid?"

Surprisingly: Aubrey was the next to crack," You... totallyhaveAcrushonhimbutyou'retodensetoseethat!"

What. The. Fuck?

Duck had a crush on Indrid Goddamn Cold? How ridiculous was that? Indrid was nice, sure. He liked the guy in a friendly way. Just a friendly way. Right? Obviously there were the occasional thoughts, but everyone had those types of things. Thinking that he had a pretty smile when it wasn't forced didn't mean he wanted to date the Mothman! That was completely ridiculous. Besides, Indrid was a seer, he knew a lot... he saw every possible thing that could happen in a moment before the moment came to pass. Having a mind like that didn't leave any room to be interested in  _Duck Newton_. So even if the assertion that he liked the guy  _was_ true: there was no reason to pursue it!

"What the fuck Aubrey?" He managed after a moment, visibly going crimson,"  _Shit_ Aubrey! Y'all think I, I fuckin'... have a crush on the - _fuck_ \- Goddamn ACTUAL Mothman? Fuckin', fuckin' Indrid Cold. Out of anyone in the world? Indrid? I don't,  _shit-"_

Duck Newton paused for a moment. Then, slowly, his hands rose and covered his face. And then, after a few seconds, he quietly muttered," _Fuck_."

* * *

So there he was, standin' in front of an all to familiar winnebago. Standin' in front of that RV with grossly shaking hands all but strangling a plastic vase of pentas. Flowers, because of course he chose flowers as a grand gesture. Duck was a good for nothin' forest ranger. All he knew about was trees 'n shit. Pentas just happened to be particularly heat resistant fuckers. Not to mention: they came in white. Which went along with Indrid's whole... thing. Fuck, he had absolutely no idea what in the hell he was doing. He had absolutely not done anything like this in  _years_. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done something like this seriously. 

He took a step forward, suddenly aware of just what he was doing. Indrid had foresight, hell, he could probably already know what was going on. If he did... God, Duck didn't even want to think about that shit! What if he ruined things? Because that was a very real thing that could end up happening within the next... thirty-ish seconds. ... He took another step closer to Indrid's home. Then one more. Continuing until he was at the doorway.

For once: Duck had a chance to knock before the door was swung open. So he did so. It was something to do with his useless hands, and it managed to ground him in some sense of the word. He had torn his lower lip to shreds from anxiety by the time the door had opened. Behind it was, well, Indrid Cold. Looking a... lot different from normal, actually. Of course: it was still him. He was just, um, he didn't look like usual.

There in place of his normal tank top was a raven coloured button up. A poorly tied tie hung around his neck in deep crimson. The necklace of orange crystal still hung on top of the tie, however. He just wore normal black slacks and tennis shoes other than that. God, though, Duck damn near dropped the vase he was holding. His jaw had absolutely dropped, and he could feel his cheeks go warm.

"So?" Indrid's pleasant voice snapped Duck out of his trance, he clearly looked a bit uncomfortable. 

"So?..." he echoed, voice soft," Indrid, I, well... um,  _hell_ , I can't fuckin'- You look... incredible." 

"Your lip is bleeding," the lanky man in the doorway sputtered quickly, clearing his throat and staring to the side.

Can I  **come in**?" Duck asked, Indrid parroting him with a nod.

So he walked in, one hand still clenched tight around the vase he was holding. He felt terribly underdressed now. Hell, Duck was just in normal clothes. Just like; kakis and a flannel. God Aubrey was  _right_. Duck _was_ the absolute worst with fashion. He didn't know what he was doing. At all. Not even kind of. Then he wiped his lip, almost unconsciously. Sure enough, a pool of crimson had moved onto the side of his thumb. Which just added to his intensely growing embarrassment. Had his lip really been bleeding that whole time? He was knocked back into reality by the door of the winnebago slipping shut. 

Duck took a deep breath," I, uh, brought ya' some flowers..."

"I saw that, yes," Indrid spoke, suddenly too close to him, taking the vase from his hands.

And Duck was almost sure he saw the man blushing as he set it down on his counter. Indrid pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose gently. Perhaps the most noticeable thing about the man in the moment was his mouth. More accurately: he wasn't forcing a smile on his thin lips. Instead, there was a visibly genuine toothless smile on his face. For whatever reason, that alone made Duck's heart skip a beat. 

After seemingly forever, Indrid spoke up," Please go ahead and take a seat. Then, ah, perhaps we can talk about why you're here?..."

If Duck didn't know better, he'd say that the seer almost sounded hopeful. That was ridiculous, though. Indrid was just being nice. Never the less, he sat down on the folding couch 'n Indrid quickly followed in suit. Then there was silence as he came up with something to say. Part of him knew that he was gonna end up sounding stupid no matter how he went about it. He couldn't lie for shit, but he was equally bad at talking while embarrassed. 

"Well Indrid, I um... well, Aubrey and some of 'er damn friends kinda, uh, forced me into a revelation recently 'n..." Duck trailed off for a moment before staring at the ground and continuing," Well, it had to do with... you. I don't want you to... Indrid I don't want you to hate me for this, a'right? This is gonna sound... real weird aha- I... I have... feelings for ya'..."

Indrid seemed to move a bit closer to him, a real, toothy smile on his lips," Duck Newton. How could I ever hate you? You are easily the most considerate man I have ever met. You've saved my life more than once now. I am quite frankly not the type to do romance. I never have been, really. That is, well, in simple terms: because I scare people. I know that I've scared you. However... you have yet to abandon me. Duck, if you honestly think that I could  _ever_ hate you... you are very mistaken. In fact: I do believe that I feel the same..."

He couldn't help it, Duck felt his eyes well with tears and he lunged forward; wrapping his arms around the other man. Indrid flinched for a moment before sinking into the touch. Soon enough, his arms had found their way around Ducks body. Then they stayed like that. The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, relishing in each other's company. The other's touch. 

Then Indrid pulled away. He pulled away just enough to slip his hand up to cup Duck's cheek. His boney fingers were freezing against the others rosey cheeks. Still, Duck couldn't help but lean into the touch. Hesitantly pulling Indrid, glasses askew, closer to him. He couldn't begin to remember the last time he'd done something like this. He didn't want to in the moment.

"Is... is this alright?" he breathed, Indrid still moving closer- hand still on his cheek.

"Oh  _absolutely."_

Then their lips connected... and it was like fireworks. Sure Indrid's lips were chapped, but Duck's had been bleeding just a few minutes ago. His heart just seemed to go off like a time bomb and he practically melted. The other male's hand slipped from his cheek to his shoulder, as their eyes shut at once. It almost seemed to be second nature, and everything just felt so utterly  _natural_. Like this was something they were made for. Like the two of them were meant to share this moment.

It ended too quickly, but both of them needed to breath eventually. Duck's eyes fluttered open, only to be met with the view of crimson spectacles. Behind them were the eyes of Indrid cold, angular and tired-looking. Just as every other part of him seemed. For once: he was so glad that he went through with one of Aubrey's plans.

_He wouldn't trade this moment for the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Have some other song parody titles of this story to guess. I just ended up liking the actual title the most.  
> The Art of Clairvoyance  
> The Seer Next Door  
> A Memory Runs Through Him


End file.
